


Looking Back at Us

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester is Loved, Fluff, Forgive Me, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), They talk!!!, This Is STUPID, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt: 12. Rewind
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Looking Back at Us

The engine purred softly into the night as Dean drove through the sleeping city. He hummed softly, his fingers tapping a beat on the steering wheel. Dean looked at the ex-angel sleeping beside him for the twelfth time in the last half hour, his head resting on the cold windowpane, hair messy and his mouth slightly open. 

Cas looked calm, relaxed, peaceful. The moon illuminated his skin, casting long shadows on his cheekbone. The bruise on his jaw was turning an alarming shade of purple, but that didn’t make him look any less perfect. It just made him look… human.

He thought back to the day when Cas told him about how he was losing his grace, about how he was becoming powerless. He remembered the fear that clouded those blue eyes as they stared into his soul. 

He remembered the angel’s voice cracking as he looked at the floor, pleading with Dean to let him stay.

_ I don’t know where else to go.  _ He had said _. I promise that I won’t be too much trouble. Just please don’t ask me to leave. _

Dean had felt his heart shatter when he had seen the pure desperation in those eyes. The eyes that had always reassured him. The eyes that never seemed to judge him. The eyes that looked at him like he was the greatest treasure in the world. The eyes he adored. The eyes he loved. 

Dean had stepped forward, taking the angel’s trembling hands in his own, guiding them to his lips slowly, dropping a soft kiss to the bruised knuckles. He had then placed his forehead on those knuckles and apologized. He has apologized for everything he did to hurt the angel, every single time he had hurt him, every time he had disappointed him, left him alone. 

They both had cried that night. Holding each other as they sat on the cold floor of the war room, they both whispered silent promises into each other’s skin that night. 

“You are thinking too hard, again.” The sleepy voice of the former angel brought him back.

“No, I’m not,” Dean grumbled, turning his head to look at him. “Had a nice nap?”

“Yeah,” he yawned, sitting upright, “How long till we get back home?” 

“Three more hours.”

“I can’t wait to sleep in a proper bed again,” Cas commented.

“I told you to not sleep in that position,” Dean smiled.

“Well, I did anyway.” Cas replied, “Whatcha' gonna do about it?”

Dean let out an amused laugh. Shaking his head, he asked, “There’s a gas station coming up. You want something?”

“A coffee, please.” 

“Okay, got it.”

After a few minutes’ pause, Cas noted, “You look happy.”

“I am happy,” Dean replied.

“Any reason why?” he inquired.

“I’m on the road, in my Baby with you sitting next to me, heading home to my dumbass brother and a half-angel kid we adopted. What’s not there to be happy about?”

“Except for the fact that we are not holding hands, nothing,” Cas said cheekily.

“Now that can be arranged,” Dean said, his hand dropping on the seat. 

“Much better,” Cas sighed, his fingers intertwining with the hunters. Bringing their hands up to his lips, he placed a kiss on the hunters’ hand. 

“I love you,” he said.

Dean turned his eyes away from the road to look into those baby blues, a blush creeping up his neck.

“I love you too, angel.” He said.

_ Life could not get better than this. _

  
  



End file.
